


Enjolras; rest.

by thepeopletoomustrise



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, IT'S A FRIENDSHIP OKAY, Kink Meme, M/M, or it can be shippy idk whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeopletoomustrise/pseuds/thepeopletoomustrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a fill for a kink meme request; "Any of the Amis has insomnia OR doesn't sleep/sleeps very little for over 24 hours because of something school related. Any other Amis finds out and proceeds to take care of him and help him sleep. So basically comfort fluff based on sleep depravation between any two Amis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras; rest.

“Hello?” 

When Combeferre made his way cautiously into the back room of Cafe Musain to do a last minute check on the ammunition status, it was late into the night- or early into the morning, depending on one’s view of the whole situation- before the day of General Lamarque's funeral. Before the barricade, before revolution; before everything would most certainly change.

He spotted a flicker of a candle. “Enjolras, my God, are you still awake?” 

And sure enough, the leader looked up from his spot on the floor, covered in ruffled papers and pamphlets that were sent flying by his sudden jolt back to reality. His blonde hair seemed even duller in the darkness of that time however long before dawn. 

The leader’s face twisted something into a messy scowl. “Combeferre, I’m busy. Leave me be.” His eyes were bloodshot, laced with lack of sleep.

Combeferre sucked in his breath, choosing his words carefully. “We concluded preparations for the barricade long ago. Everything is ready,” he insisted, walking closer to his friend’s side. “Ammo is ready, the plans have been made, battle positions were determined… there’s nothing else to do.” Enjolras didn’t reply; he instead started jamming his pamphlets into messy piles, and seemed to have no rhyme or reason for doing so. “Enjolras.” 

When he placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder, he could feel the man’s body trembling, his muscles clearly quivering beneath the layers of the old red jacket he wore. Ah, surely, it wasn’t from fear. It was from exhaustion. Combeferre lowered his voice, asking carefully, “When was the last time you slept?” 

“’Don’t know,” he murmured, his words no longer those of the consistently commandeering and eloquent revolutionary, but of an overtired and stressed young man. His hands fumbled aimlessly at the papers, and then to tug at his jacket for no apparent reason. “’Few days,” he added. Combeferre frowned and sighed. 

“You need to sleep, Enjolras. You told all of the other men to get rest. You need it too,” As much as Grantaire liked to think it, Combeferre knew that Enjolras was no perfect man. He was human, who needed rest, who needed help and all of the other things that normal men need to carry on a productive life. 

“I’m fine,” Enjolras snapped. A lie. 

“Dawn will be here soon, and…” Combeferre removed his exasperation from his tone and spoke softly, with gentle patience. “Those men aren’t the only ones going to into battle. You need to rest as well.” 

Something must have struck a nerve in Enjolras, because he looked up his friend, and his tone shook his voice. Accusation mixed with annoyance, but Combeferre didn’t take it personally. “You think I’ve been up for two days straight because I enjoy it?” Combeferre didn’t know what to say to that, and Enjolras stared at him with his bloodshot eyes. “I can’t sleep, Combeferre. I can’t sleep because those men have no idea they’re headed into Hell.” He laughed coldly. “And I guess I’m leading them there, right?”

Combeferre winced. “Enjolras, you’re overtired. Come on, you need to…”

“They don’t understand, Combeferre!” Enjolras’s voice was incredulous, and at this point, it was even clearer to Combeferre that his friend’s brain was running in nothing but sleepy circles. “This isn’t a game.” 

“They know.” 

“They don’t. Some of them have families, did you know that?” Enjolras’s tone was one unfamiliar to his friend. He murmured, “They have families, and yet they still fight.” 

“And so do you,” at these words Enjolras averted his eyes from his stack of papers and stared up wordlessly at his friend, who gave him a sad smile. These group of fellow revolutionaries; they were his family. 

Combeferre, with a sigh, sat down next to his friend, not caring about the papers he crumpled in doing so. “They know what they’ve gotten into,” he said gently. “You know they do. They are fighting for their country, just as you are, and as I am.” Softly, he placed his hand on his friend’s back, a gesture of support and of understanding. He could feel the nervous thrum of a heartbeat through his shirt. “Enjolras, you need to sleep. You’re thinking yourself in circles. This will provide no aid to anybody, will it?”

“I need to stay here…” Enjolras mumbled, his resolve falling to his feet. He couldn’t even keep his sentence going to finish his thought. 

“You need to stay here?” Combeferre sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last few minutes, and he nodded. “Fine, you’ll stay here, then.” 

He shrugged off the large cotton coat he wore and it fell to a heap; which he proceeded to then ball up into a loose bundle. He pushed some papers aside to create a clear area next to his leader, close to the wall and far from the candlelight, and patted his hand against the wood. “You’ll sleep here.” 

Enjolras hesitated, and Combeferre noticed. “I’ll wake you up as soon as the sun can be seen over that building there. As soon as dawn breaks,” he gave a sad smile to his friend, “I swear, you will not miss one moment of your revolution.”

Enjolras seemed to consider this notion for a moment, and Combeferre started to smile triumphantly as the blonde man began to slide down against the makeshift pillow hesitantly. “Not one moment past sunrise,” the leader said, and even through his exhaustion he managed a firm and orderly tone. 

“I’ll sit right here,” Combeferre nodded, and he blew out the two candles that lit Enjolras’s aimless workspace. 

“Go to sleep, Enjolras. Tomorrow, we make history.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally wasn't trying to make it shippy, but it just happened. Request can be found on pg 18 of LM Kink Meme 2. Muah.


End file.
